Heart Of A Brother
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir go on a hunting trip and a young Aragorn convinces them to let him come. However things take a turn for the worst when Aragorn is badly hurt and Elladan holds himself responsible. A kawaii bonding fic between brothers, please R&R!


Author ~ Halo Son  
  
E-mail: trunks_angel_halo@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own not LOTR and never will, despite my wishes to own it I won't ever own it (same goes for all LOTR fans all over the world).  
  
Author's Note ~ This story takes place well before FOTR. This fic is the result of a dream I had when I was inspired by a part of Cassia and Sio's latest fic in their 'Mellon Chronicles' series, Vilya. When I read the bit about Elladan taking it upon himself to be Estel's protector, a little light bulb appeared over my head, however it was too late at night to start writing anything -_- Instead I dreamed up the story and this is the result! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Summary ~ Elladan and Elrohir go on a hunting trip and a young Aragorn convinces them to let him come. However things take a turn for the worst when Aragorn is badly hurt and Elladan holds himself responsible. As both brothers struggle to get back to Rivendell, Elladan must rely on his own strength to help not just his injured human brother, but his elven twin who remembers an old memory.  
  
Dedicated to ~ Ty (Prince Tyler Briefs), who loves stories about brothers and stories that involve bonding between brothers, and Cassia and Sio, for whom their stories inspire me constantly ^-^  
  
  
The joy that comes from the love of a brother is a joy that lasts forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Heart Of A Brother  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please Elladan!"  
  
"I'm not saying it again, no."  
  
"But please!"  
  
"Estel no!"  
  
"Elladan!"  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. The elf looked down at the young human boy of 8 years and sighed heavily. He and his twin brother, Elrohir, were preparing to go on a hunting trip and now his younger human brother, Aragorn, who was known to the elves of Rivendell as Estel, had found out and was begging to come along.  
  
"Estel you are too young and it's dangerous."  
  
"But Elladan I want to come! I hardly get to go anywhere with you and Elrohir! I won't get in the way I promise! Please let me come!"  
  
Elladan opened his mouth to speak when he looked up and saw Elrohir and their father, Lord Elrond, walking down the hall to join them.  
  
"Elrohir, help me tell him the reasons why he can't come with us on this hunting trip." Elladan asked.   
  
Elrohir stifled a laugh of amusement at the sight his young human brother holding tightly to his twin brother's wrists and refusing to let go. He walked over to Aragorn and kneeled down to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"A hunting trip is pretty dangerous Estel. It's not for people of your age brother. You could get hurt by a number of things and we're only trying to protect you. You do understand, right?"  
  
Aragorn looked down at his feet and nodded, sighing deeply. Elrohir grinned and ruffled Aragorn's hair.  
  
"Good, then get your cloak and hurry up."  
  
Aragorn's head shot up and Elladan's mouth dropped simultaneously, much to Elrond's amusement.  
  
"What?!" Aragorn and Elladan asked together.  
  
"Well Estel's going to learn how to hunt sooner or later." Elrohir replied with a wryly grin. "Besides as father says, best to start when you're young."  
  
Aragorn yelled in delight and ran to get his cloak while Elrohir laughed and walked outside. Elladan turned to his father.  
  
"Your not really going to allow Estel to come with us?"  
  
Lord Elrond walked to his eldest son and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"It appears that Elrohir has already decided for me. I have no doubt Estel will be just fine with the two of you taking care of him."  
  
Elladan sighed and gave up arguing.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Aragorn then came back wearing his cloak and grinning from ear to ear at the two elves. Elladan rolled his eyes and took his human brother outside to where Elrohir was waiting with two horses. Elladan sat Aragorn upon his pure white horse then mounted behind the boy, while Elrohir said goodbye to their father and mounted his brown horse. The three brothers then rode off into the depths of the Rivendell trees together.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"He went that way through the trees, I'm telling you Elladan!" Elrohir said, pointing to the left.  
  
"Are you questioning my eye sight brother?" Elladan replied with a humorous glare. "I clearly saw it go that way."  
  
"I thought it ran straight ahead." Aragorn joined in.  
  
The brothers sighed and shook their heads, Aragorn and Elrohir trying not to laugh at the humour of the whole situation.  
  
They had been chasing a white deer for some time now and the creature had slipped into a thick part of the forest, meaning the three brothers were now on the outer rim of Rivendell. They had been arguing for over 5 minutes as to which direction the deer had run.  
  
"Oh well, doesn't really matter much now does it." Aragorn said. "It's long gone now."  
  
The three brothers dismounted from the horses and looked around, Elladan and Elrohir were still positive they could find the white beast. While Elladan and Elrohir looked towards the right, Aragorn looked to the left, staring into some thick brush. The 8-year-old then squealed in delight.  
  
"I see him! I see him!" He cried, running off after the deer.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir spun around then looked at each other, concern etched on their faces.  
  
"He's heading towards the river and the rocky pass." Elrohir said fearfully.  
  
The elven brothers then gave chase, the thick brush and tall trees that bunched together slowed their progress. Aragorn was so excited and caught up in the thrill of chasing the white creature that he did not hear his brother's cries of warning, telling him to stop.  
  
The deer broke through the forest and ran across the shallow river, Aragorn in hot pursuit. The white creature then darted across a narrow and rocky path, which was the edge of a rather large cliff. The stones upon the path were loose and could easily slip someone up. To the horror of Elladan and Elrohir who were now on the bank of the river, they watched helplessly as Aragorn slipped on some of the loose stoned and plunged over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"ESTEL!!!" Both brothers screamed, running as fast as they could to the edge of the cliff.  
  
They looked down in terror, breathing hard with their hearts racing with fear and adrenaline.  
  
Aragorn lay completely still on the ground, face down upon his stomach. Elladan and Elrohir briefly looked at each other in fear before getting up and dashing down a separate path that led to the bottom of the cliff. That path in itself was just as dangerous, if not more for it was narrower and more loose stones littered its surface, even the twins had to be extra careful.  
  
"Estel! Estel!" Elrohir cried as both he and his twin approached the motionless form of their human brother.  
  
They both kneeled down next to him and as gently as they could, turned him over on to his back. The young human boy had ugly bruises over his face and head, arms and legs and more than likely more over his chest and abdomen. A thick trickle of blood ran down from his temple and he had various cuts and scraps all over his body. The elven twins didn't doubt that from the position they had found him in, the boy's chest had taken a fare amount of the impact.  
  
"Elladan, we have to get him back to father!" Elrohir said.  
  
When Elladan didn't reply, Elrohir looked up at his brother and repeated himself, this time louder.  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
Elladan lowered his head as he brought Aragorn's silent form into his arms, cradling him. He let his head touch his human brother's and tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"It's my fault that Estel his hurt!" He cried in a shaky voice.  
  
"No it's not Elladan! It's no one's fault! It was an accident!" Elrohir said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"No it was my fault Elrohir!" Elladan replied with anger in his eyes, but the anger was directed at himself. "I should not have allowed Estel to come! I told he shouldn't have and I should've made him stay! I'm his older brother and I'm supposed to take care of him and to look after him as a brother should! Father trusted me to watch him and look at what has happened! I…"  
  
A firm hand struck Elladan's face before he could continue and it surprised him greatly. He moved his head back to look at his brother with wide, shocked eyes as his hand slipped across his left cheek automatically as the pain registered in his brain.   
  
Elrohir was looked at him with anger burning in his eyes, but there was more there than just anger. There was hurt, the tears welling up in them was proof of this. Elladan could see the anger and hurt was directed and both him and his brother.  
  
Elladan hadn't seen such a look from his brother before, except for the time when their mother left for the Grey Havens. That had been a very painful time for the elves of Rivendell, especially on Lord Elrond and his sons. During the time after both the brothers had sought comfort from each other, allowing them to be closer than before.  
  
"Stop it." Elrohir said, his voice low and sharp but shaky. "Stop saying all that nonsense Elladan! This is neither the time nor place! If you are to blame then so am I, for I too allowed Estel to come with us! What matters now is getting Estel back home!"  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two brothers before Elladan nodded his head and looked back up from where they had come from, cursing himself mentally since their medical supplies were in packs that were still with the horses.  
  
"We cannot go back up there, the path is too hazardous, especially when one of us must carry Estel while we climb."  
  
"Then we must take the long way back."  
  
Elladan carefully lifted Aragorn securely into his arms as he stood up with his twin brother and without a word, both headed down the long path to home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The flames of the fire flickered in the darkness of the night, irradiating a warm glow and heat to those who sat near it.  
  
Elladan was kneeling next to it with his young human brother, tucking the edges of the boy's cloak under his neck and stroking his black hair. The elf looked across the fire to where his twin sat opposite, staring into the flames as if he was in a trance, mesmerised by them.  
  
Since they had both started trekking for home, Elrohir had become silent and almost withdrawn. Elladan guessed he was still in shock about what had happened and had even surprised himself when he had to hit his brother to get him out of guilt ridden stupor.   
  
He didn't blame Elrohir for doing that, he remembered the time when he had to do the same for his brother. Their mother's passing into the Grey Havens had been extremely hard to overcome, especially for Elrohir who adored his mother. His grief was overwhelming him and Elladan had to hit some sense into him for his good and out of his own fear for losing his twin brother. He remembered how angry he had been with himself for doing and how much it hurt him to do it, but he had to for his brother's sake; now Elrohir knew how it felt, though Elladan wish he didn't.  
  
The older twin sighed in a quiet hush and stood up, slowly walking over to Elrohir.  
  
"Are you alright Elrohir?"  
  
"Just a little cold, nothing more." Elrohir replied, not looking up from the burning source of orange energy.  
  
"Then come sit closer to the fire." Elladan said softly, sitting next to his twin.  
  
Elrohir made no reply to that and a heavy silence fell upon the brothers, only the cracking of the fire disturbed the quiet.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Estel will be okay, won't he?"  
  
"Yes he will. We'll get him back home and father will heal him. Estel will live."  
  
"We…we won't lose him will we? Like…mother…"  
  
Elladan whipped his head round to look at his twin brother and saw the line of silver tears running down the elf's face. The way he spoke now and looked in the light of the fire reminded Elladan of Estel; like a lost little boy who needed comfort and security, like he was when their mother left.  
  
"Of course we won't Elrohir. Have faith my brother, we will NOT lose Estel. Only when it is his time as a mortal to pass from the world will we have to say goodbye to him and that time is far away yet."  
  
Elrohir let a shaken sigh pass his lips and he wiped some of the tears from his eyes, Elladan watched him in silence.  
  
"I miss her Elladan, I miss her so much, and I'm scared."  
  
"I know Elrohir, I am too."  
  
Elladan wrapped a comforting arm around Elrohir's shoulders and brought his brother closer to him, allowing him to rest his head on his chest. He then lowered his head so he could whisper in Elrohir's ear.  
  
"Just remember Elrohir, no matter what happens in life, we will always have each other."  
  
Elrohir looked at his brother and opened his mouth to speak, however he was stopped when a soft moan echoed to the brother's elven ears. They raised their heads and scrambled to their feet, dashing to the other side of the fire. Aragorn was waking up.  
  
"Keep still little brother." Elladan instructed softly, laying his hands gently on Aragorn's shoulders.  
  
Aragorn winced and his breathing worried the two elves and they glances at each other.  
  
"It hurts Elladan." The 8-year-old boy said quietly.  
  
"I know it hurts Estel, it would do and considering how far you fell and how you landed it is a wonder how you survived, but we are grateful for it. Do you have any idea what we and father would do if you died?"  
  
"We have warned you about these parts Estel before we came." Elrohir added, trying to keep his breathing calm though his heart was pounding with worry. "You should've been more careful."  
  
"I'm sorry Elrohir." The boy said, his chest heaving and rising a little too sharply as a feeling of dread washed over him and tears welled in his eyes. "I didn't mean not to listen."  
  
"Shhh, do not worry now Estel." Elrohir said, running his fingers through his human brother's hair. "We are taking you home so father can heal you."  
  
"Tell me Estel, where do you hurt?" Elladan asked.  
  
"All over my body." The boy replied. "It really hurt in my head and chest when I breathe."  
  
Elladan nodded grimly but tried to hide his fears with a weak smile.  
  
"Alright little brother, just rest now. We should have you home by tomorrow evening."  
  
Aragorn didn't reply, for the boy was watching Elrohir wipe his eyes clean from the bitter tears he had shed earlier.  
  
"Elrohir, I'm sorry brother, please don't cry."  
  
Elrohir turned his head quickly and looked at Aragorn and put a hand to the human boy's cheek, his thumb trailing the path the boy's tears had taken.  
  
"I am sorry Estel, I am just worried for you, you gave both of us a scare. If you don't cry anymore, I will not."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head slightly in agreement then closed his eyes and let a deep sigh escape from him, signally his return to sleep.  
  
Elrohir smiled warmly at his little brother and brushed aside the black bangs from his head, leaning down and kissing his forehead affectionately. Elladan smiled at this and placed his hand back upon his twin brother's shoulder and nodded at his gaze.  
  
But deep in Elladan's mind he was filled with worry and fear. He was scared that from his human brother had said, that Aragorn might have a bad concussion and his chest crushed and it was more than likely that several of his ribs were broken.   
  
Tonight they would rest, tomorrow they would return home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Elladan, we can't go up there. You know what father has said about it."  
  
Just before the light of the morning, Elladan and Elrohir had started their trek back home, Aragorn still unconscious in the older twin's arms. For hours they had been walking and now they had stopped at the foot of a rather large cliff with a path going up it like a spiral. The path was narrow, but there were not many loose stones on it.   
Because the tower like cliff was so tall and the sun shone from behind it, a thick mist spread up it. If anyone were to fall down it they would disappear in the mist, never to be seen again.   
  
Lord Elrond had warned all three of the brothers and the other elves of Rivendell to never climb it, for it was too dangerous. However it seemed now that Elladan and Elrohir had no choice.  
  
"Elrohir if we take any other route then that will add more time to our journey and we might not make it in time! We have to take the risk, this is the quickest way!"  
  
Elrohir knew what his twin was saying was true and part of him wanted to take this path, but another part of him was scared of what could happen at the slightest wrong move, but if Aragorn was to make it then some risks would had to be taken.  
  
"Alright Elladan."  
  
The elven brothers climbed slowly and steadily up the path of the cliff. Every time a stray thread of mist covered the path ahead they would stop and wait for it to pass, they would not take the chance of continuing blind.  
  
Elladan looked behind him and watched as his twin rested against the side of the cliff for a moment.  
  
"Come on Elrohir, we're almost to the top now." He said, smiling warmly.  
  
"And for that I am grateful." Elrohir replied with a wryly smile.  
  
What happened next seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
Elrohir put his foot out to step upon the path, but a few loose stones made him stumble. He twisted to the side a little and leaned forward, sticking out his other foot to the ground to get his balance back, but his foot fell upon the edge of the path and he slipped, tumbling over the edge with a strangled cry.  
  
Elladan spun around but only in time to see his twin fall from view over the path edge.  
  
"ELROHIR!"  
  
The older twin rushed to the edge, somewhat afraid to look to find nothing there. However he saw Elrohir clinging to an outcrop of rock, which was starting to break apart under the wait of elf trying to pull himself up.  
  
Elladan gently laid Aragorn on the path then laid flat on his stomach, reaching out a hand to his twin brother.  
  
"Elrohir grab my hand!"  
  
Elrohir looked up at his brother, terror filled his eyes were and Elladan almost felt himself tremble under the look. Both the elven brothers stretched further towards each other and at one point their fingertips briefly touched.  
  
At that moment a strong gust of wind blew against Elladan and he yelped in surprised, squeezing his eyes shut. A thick patch of mist blew in between the brothers so they could no longer see each other.  
  
And Elladan's entire being went into a spasm of shock as he heard his name being cried out. It echoed around the entire area than faded from hearing. Bitter tears of regret, guilt and anger welled inside the elf and he slammed his clenched fists on the ground, screaming out his twin's name.  
  
The mist started to clear, but Elladan didn't need to look down to know his twin brother was no longer there.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
For the second night a fire burned through the darkness of the night, but the only conscious occupant of it did not want its glow or warmth.  
  
Elladan stared absent-mindedly stared into the thin orange and yellow flames of heat, the light from it reflecting in the silver of the tears streaking down his face. Aragorn lay still in his arms, his chest rising and dropping slowly, one of his brother's hands ran through his black hair.  
  
"Estel is hurt and it's my fault." Elladan murmured into the darkness. "Elrohir is gone and it's my fault. I should've listened to him. We should've gone the long way, but I was so scared for Estel, but now…"  
  
His words hung in the heavy air, his tears didn't stop falling and his heart didn't stop grieving.  
  
Elladan looked down at his human brother and sighed with shaky breath. Slowly and gently he laid the young boy on the ground and kneeled beside him.  
  
"I can't allow you to die Estel. I cannot lose you like I've lost Elrohir. It's my fault you got hurt and my fault he is now gone. I can't let you go too."  
  
Elladan then placed a hand on Aragorn's forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
"I may not have the same quality of healing skills as my father, but I must do this to save you Estel. You'll understand."  
  
Attempting to heal the human boy was no easy task and all the way through darkness crept into the edges of his vision. Almost a full second after he had done what he could, Elladan fell unconscious.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The light stung his eyes as he tried to open them slowly.  
  
Elladan felt very groggy and tired. He was sure he could hear voices but wasn't sure, so he had tried to open his eyes then hissed when the light hit them.  
  
"Well, I guess this means you decided to wake up at last."  
  
Elladan's mouth fell when he heard that voice. He recognised it, but it couldn't possibly be…  
  
"Elrohir?!"  
  
His vision came into focus and right there in front of him was his twin brother, grinning at him.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see your looking better brother, and no you are very much alive."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Elladan bolted into a sitting position, despite the protests of his aching body, and grabbed his twin brother into a tight hug. Elrohir yelped in surprise.  
  
"Thank the valar your alright Elrohir! Oh I thought I had lost you!"  
  
Elrohir let out a small laugh before he spoke again.  
  
"Elladan would you mind letting go of me please. I do not particularly wish to be crushed."  
  
Elladan finally released his brother and looked at him and his surroundings. He realised he was back home, in his room, in Rivendell. He looked at his brother with a questionable gaze and Elrohir sat down to explain.  
  
"Seems our horses returned to Rivendell after we went down the cliff to get Estel…"  
  
At the mention of his human brother Elladan's eyes widened, but Elrohir lifted his hand to stop his twin from speaking.  
  
"Estel will be fine brother. Seems your healing powers helped him live until father and I found you both unconscious the next morning by a burnt out fire. As I was saying, our horses went back to Rivendell. Father saw them and got worried so he gathered some elves and came looking for us. They followed our exact path and when I fell from that path on the spiral cliff I fell right on to father. Least to say everyone were surprised. We then took the longer route and found you with Estel in the woods near home. When I saw you I thought you were both dead, you gave us all a good scare. Please brother, don't do it again."  
  
Elladan smiled, the first time in a good while and clasped his elven brother's hand.  
  
"Alright, I won't as long as you don't."  
  
Elrohir grinned.  
  
"Then I guess we will continue to both scare each other."  
  
Suddenly a small body latched itself on to Elrohir from behind. The twin cried in surprise and fell forward, leaning on the bed for support. Elladan then started laughing; Aragorn was clinging on to his twin's back and snickering happily.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir said with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "You're supposed to be resting! If father sees you, you know what he'll say."  
  
"But I wanted to see you." Aragorn said, looking at Elrohir with innocent eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were both alright."  
  
"We are fine Estel and I'm so glad to see that you are too." Elladan said, taking to boy into a hug. "You don't know how much you scared us."  
  
"I'm sorry." The boy said quietly, looking guiltily at his feet.  
  
Elladan smiled and ruffled the boy's hair and laughed.  
  
"Next time just listen to us and stay here when we tell you to, please?"  
  
"Okay, I promise." Aragorn grinned and hugged Elladan back before hugging his other elven brother again. "I love you."  
  
"And we love you too Estel." Elladan said as Elrohir picked up the human boy and kissed his forehead. "So very much little brother."  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
